Amour parallèle
by Yuhko
Summary: Deux habitants du monde de Corhyven, partent à l'exploration de mondes parallèles aux leurs. Mais il vont se trouver attacher à certains d'une façon qu'ils n'imaginaient pas.SasuNaru, SuiGaa, SasoIta en couples principaux.


auteur: Yuhko ou NightYuki

disclamer: J'ai beau prier quotidiennement, M.Masashi KISHIMOTO-sama ne semble pas m'entendre et les persos de _Naruto_ lui appartienne tous. Le seul personnage m'appartenant sera Fuyutsuki qui sera en fait, l'équivalent de Suigetsu en fille dans Mastrylla.

couples: SasukeNaruto, SuigetsuGaara (je sais c'est pas commun), SasoriItachi; mention de SasukeSakura et de GaaraFuyutsuki.

genre: romance/aventure/humour

rating: T voir M ( sait-on jamais!! )

notes:

J'ai été au cinema recement voir la _Croisée des Mondes _et depuis, ça ma donner des idées qui trottent dans l'espace réserver à mon cerveau atrophié de poisson rouge en gruillère. Cette fic en est inspirée sur plusieurs tableau ainsi que certains aspects des mangas de CLAMP

La pousière est une matière qui relie tout les mondes.

**Mastrylla**: Le monde de cristal, de lumière et des arts. Il possède 1soleil, et 5 lunes (Massya, Relena, Aryha, Illyria, Macross)

**Corhyven**: Le monde des sciences, de la technologie et du savoir. Il possède 2 lunes (Tyvan et Macross). Ses habitants ont leur âme ou démon hors de leurs corps et qui se matérialise sous la forme d'un animale.

**Macross**: La lune du malheur et des guerres, c'est le seul satélitte naturel commun à tout les mondes et plusieures légendes l'accompagnent dans ceux-ci.

Tout les mondes sont des dimentions parallèlles les uns aux autres. Si certains détailles changent d'un monde à l'autre (particulièrement les satélites naturels et soleils) c'est a cause de l'évolutions des sociétées et de l'évolution de celles -ci!

**Important**: je ne vais pas me lancer dans cette fic tout de suite, ceci n'est qu'un prologue et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous penseriez si j'en faisait une fic. Je ne l'a commencerais que lorsque j'aurais fini la traduction de _Blood and Bonds _de Kimya.

"paroles des personnages"

"_penssées des personnages_"

"_**paroles des démons**_" ( ils disent ce qu'ils pensent)

PROLOGUE

**sakura**: "Naruto! Gaara!"

**naruto:** "Oui Sakura?"

**sakura:** "Je...Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire l'expérience? "

**gaara:** "oui"

**sakura:** "Euh... _Qu'est-ce que Fuyutsuki-sensei lui trouve? Il est froid, associable okay, s'il n'y avais que ça, je la comprendrais, mais on dirais un psycopathe!!!"_

**naruto**: "Sakura-chan, je sais que c'est dangeraux et que ton fiancé n'en est pas revenue... Mais là, c'est Fuyutsuki-sensei qui supervise tout, elle est beaucoup plus prudente et "humaine" que ne l'étais Orochimaru-sensei..."

**sakura**: "Oui..._ Il a raison, je dois leur faire confience et j'ai déjà vus Fuyutsuki-sensei à l'oeuvre..."_

**gaara:** "Allons-y."

Sakura les mena ensuite dans un batiments anexe au centre des recherches de Calas, dans la partie des recherches sur la poussière et ses propriétées et les fit entrer dans une salles pour diagnostiquer et enregister leur état de santé dans deux blocs séparés. Sur l'écrant d'un ordinateur, défila toutes sortes de chiffres, et de symbole cabalistyques pour les deux poarticipants au projet " voyage avec poussière air-line" nom, venant du blondinet national. Une fois les scaners et autres tests terminer, une porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit, laisssant apparaitre une jeune femme de taille moyenne, de morphologie athlétique, ses long cheveux bleutés ondulant en mouvement avec ses hanches, mais surtout, des yeux lagons, souligné par un maquillage noir.

**naruto**: Fuyutsuki-sensei !!!

**fuyutsuk**i: Bonjour Naruto, Gaara. Vos donnés sont en normes, quelques vérifications par contre, _ça me fais chier mais bon_ pas, le choix!! Nom prénom, age, sexe, nom et forme du démon.

**naruto**: "UZUMAKI Naruto, 18 ans, en état de marche, Yôhko, renard _**Comme si ça ne se voyais pas!!**_"

**fuyutsuki: **"Je ne relèverais pas ta mauvaise plaisanterie, homme ou femme?"

**naruto**: "homme"

**fuyutsuki**: "Gaara?"

**gaara**: "SABAKU no Gaara, 18 ans, homme, Shukaku, raton-laveur _**Késako?keskildi? **_la ferme._**Uh...**__"_

**fuyutsuki**: "Bien, maintenant, c'est terminer, des questions concernant cette "aventure"?"

**naruto**: "Oui, a propos des précédants participants... eu si ce n'est pas secret..."

**fuyutsuki**: "Si, ça l'est."

**naruto**: "Ah..., donc"

**fuyutsuki**: "Mais vous êtes maintenant dedans donc, vous avez accès a toutes le sinformation concernat le projet hors données scientifics se rapportant aux technologies utilisées. Les précédants participants furent..." elle prend son callepin et le feuillette jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la feuille qui l'interresse " UCHIWA Sasuke et une certaine Karine... Orochimaru-sensei se fichait du nom de ses "protéger" de toute façon."

**gaara**: "Comment étaient-ils?"

**fuyutsuki**: "Il avais une belle guele et le corps qui allait avec! Et elle, j'ai jamais pue la piffer."

**gaara**: "Orochimaru-sensei s'entourais uniquement de belles choses..."

**fuyutsuki**: "Ouais si tu le dis..."

**naruto**: _"Le pauvre il vient de prendre son courage a deux mains pour lui faire ce compliment et elle ne le remarque même pas..."_

**gaara**: "_Le monde est cruel..."_

**fuyutsuki**: "Bon, ça va être le moment, je vous recomande de vous accrocher à votre démon pendant l'opération. Voici une radio, elle vous permetra de communiquer avec nous (le central soit moi!). Le lieu où vous allez attérir nous est inonnue, mais vous en courez aucun risque au niveau maladie et autre de ce genre, de plus, vous avez étés "stérilisés" de sorte de n'apporter aucune maladie dans ce nouveau monde. Suivez-moi."

Il entrèrent dans un compartiment sphérique par un sas en verre, s'assire et s'agripèrent, selon les recomandation de leur résonsable, l'un à l'autre, et chacun à son démon. Fuyustuki mis en marche plusieurs appareil et enfin, dans le compartiment, Les deux garçons sentirent les effets du transfert. Ils avaient la nausée, la tête qui leur tournait, ils voyaient flou mais se sentaient étrangement léger. Soudain, ils retombèrent sur un sol dur et furent éblouis par la trop grande luminositée des lieux. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, leur première impression fut que ce qu'il voyait était tout simplement merveilleux.

Voilà, j'arrête ici, dites moi ce que vous en penser, si vous voulez me corriger aucun,problèmes je suis prenante!! Un ou une béta-lectrice serais parfait (surtout pour _sang et obligations _)

Une tit review pour me donner votre avis?


End file.
